The Prince of Arendelle
by Nardragon
Summary: Prince Erian, the first born of Anna and Kristoff. The young prince is a notorious troublemaker, best known for his habit of scaring people (particularly his mother). He loves to play in the snow. Almost as much as he loves his family. But you don't have to take my word for it, you can read about the young prince and his escapades for yourself. A series of one shots about Erian.
1. Chapter 1: Insomniac Prince

I can't help but think that Elsa will be the best aunt in the world. So I wrote a story where she is one. This is set several years after the end 'Frozen'. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Elsa was finishing some reports one night when heard her door open but made no move to acknowledge it. She bit her lips to stop the smile that threatened to emerge when she heard the muffled but rapid footsteps that were getting closer to her. She pretended to not notice the shadow that flitted past the corner of her eye and continued writing.

"BOO!" A small boy with strawberry blonde hair and startling blue eyes popped up next to her chair.  
"Hello love,"  
"Aww, Auntie Elsa! No fair,"  
She chuckled and stroked his hair affectionately, "Sorry Erian but you're going to have to try harder than that,"  
"Mommy scares easier than you do,"  
Elsa chuckled again at the memory of Anna jumping a foot in the air, spilling hot chocolate on Kristoff and the hysterical laughter of a five year old fading down the nearest hallway as he ran to escape the wrath of his parents. And that wasn't the only time her nephew had almost given Anna a heart attack.

"Auntie Elsa what are you doing?" Erian asked, standing on his tip-toes trying to see on the table.  
"I could ask you the same thing," Elsa glanced at the clock seeing it was well after ten, "Little princes should be bed at this time,"  
"I'm not a _little_ prince, I'm five now. That's this many," The boy held up five fingers.  
"Are you sure that's five?" Elsa teased.  
"Yes! Wait…one…two…" He counted on his fingers and when he reached five he paused looking at the number of digits he had up. He counted once more then, "Yes, it's five," He exclaimed happily. Elsa laughed.  
"Alright you're a big prince, but its past bedtime for big princes too," She said.

"Daddy was snoring again. I couldn't sleep. I could hear him through the walls." He covered his ears to emphasis his point. Elsa smiled sympathetically, knowing fully-well how loud Kristoff's snores could get. She knew Anna only managed to sleep in the same bed with him thanks to earplugs.  
"Snores or no snores you should go back to bed,"

"But it's so loud," He complained.  
"Mommy can sleep with it,"  
"Mommy is deaf." Erian said a nod. Elsa bit back her laugher.  
"Love if you don't sleep you'll be tired tomorrow,"  
"Please let me stay Auntie Elsa, _pleeeeease,_" He clapped his hands together, pouting. He looked so much like his mother Elsa couldn't help but give in. With an amused sigh she said, "Alright you can stay with me,"  
"YES!"  
"But only for a little bit," Elsa with a firm tone. He nodded eagerly. Elsa patted her lap and he clambered up, snuggling against her chest. Elsa wrapped one arm around him protectively. With her free hand she continued to write.  
"What are you doing?" He asked again.  
"Writing reports about our trade with Corona,"  
"Corona?"  
"The kingdom with the nice queen with the pet chameleon,"  
"Oh right, Pascal," The little boy started giggling, "I liked him. I wanted a pet chameleon too but daddy said no," He pouted. Elsa kissed the top of his head.  
"You already have Dodger and Lance,"  
"Dodger is a dog and Lance is my horse, he's not a pet. I want a chameleon"

Elsa grinned and stroked his hair gently, "You know snowdrop chameleons won't like Arendelle so much,"  
"Why?"  
"It gets very cold and they don't like the cold. That's why Pascal lives in Corona,"  
"But couldn't you make it not cold. You can melt snow,"  
"I can only melt my own snow love, I can't control the natural winter."  
"Oh…aww well," He sighed heavily. He grew quiet for a moment then, "Why you have to write recourts?"  
"Why _do_ you have to write _reports_," Elsa corrected gently but it was lost on the boy.  
"I don't write recourts Auntie Elsa," Erian giggled. "but I can write my name,"  
"You can?"  
"Yep, and I can do it all by myself,"  
"Oh really? All by yourself?"  
"Yep!"

"Think you can show me?" Erian nodded. Elsa pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and after searching in her draw for a few seconds she came up with one of the many crayons Erian had scattered around the castle.  
"Here you go love," She handed the items to him. He slid off her lap, lying down on the ground and began to write. Elsa watched him with a fond smile as he carefully made each letter. When he was done he held it up proudly.  
"See. E-R-I-A-N, Erian!"  
"But I thought your name was snowdrop," This caused the boy to giggle.  
"Only you call me that Auntie Elsa," He said unable to hold back his laughter. "And, and you called me Erian before!" He insisted.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, you called me Erian plenty times,"

"Mhmm," Elsa tucked a hand under her chin in mock though, "I think I remember that. I did call you Erian the other day."  
"See it is my name,"  
Elsa nodded in agreement, "Yes, I remember for sure now. I called you Erian right before I tickled you,"  
The boy's eyes grew wide and ran off, his laughter trailing after him, with Elsa right behind. She let him slip out of her grips a few times before she made a small snow pile that he ran head long into. She pounced on top, her fingers wiggling over his sides. He squirmed with laugher trying to escape. Elsa was laughing just as hard as he was and it wasn't long before they were both gasping for breath. They lay against the snow, taking deep breaths. Erian lay his head against her shoulder giggling.

"You're silly Auntie Elsa, you always make me laugh," he said happily. Elsa kissed his forehead.  
"I'm glad, it makes me happy to see you happy." She lifted him gently and carried him back to the desk,  
"Do you want to draw love?" She asked. He nodded and sat on the floor taking up the crayon. She gave him clean sheets of paper. He put the page with his name on it to the side. Elsa took it up.  
"You know you can write neater than your mommy could at your age," She mused.  
"Really,"  
"Oh yes. Don't tell her I told you but you mommy used to have a horrible handwriting." Elsa winked at him. Erian found her comment very funny, laughing loudly.  
"Keep this up and you'll writing your own reports just now,"  
"You never told me why you write recourts," Erian said.  
"No I didn't," She paused for a second, "I have to. It's a queenly duty,"  
"Will I have to do queenly duties?" He asked making Elsa laugh.  
"No snowdrop, but you may have to do kingly duties,"

"Me?"  
"You, if I never have any children then you'll be next in line for the throne, after your mother. You could be king one day."  
"Wow, cool. King Erian, I like it," He grinned for a moment, and then it flattered. "Auntie Elsa why don't you have any kids?" He asked earnestly. Elsa froze at the question.  
"Well," She paused trying to pick her words carefully.  
"Don't you want kids?"  
"I do," She answered, "But you see I haven't found anyone who could be a daddy yet,"  
"What about my daddy?"  
"He's your daddy snowdrop. He's already married to your mommy,"  
"So mommies and daddies have to be married before they can have kids,"  
"Yes, most of the time,"  
"Why?"  
"Uh...well...they have to be married before they can make a baby,"  
"How do they make a baby?"

God how did she get into this conversation. She was sure she was starting to sweat.  
"Snowdrop that's a question for your mommy," Elsa used her best escape line.  
"Okay then I'll ask her tomorrow," He went back to his colouring. Elsa let out a sigh.  
"So mommy and daddy were married before they had me?"  
"Yes,"  
"And what about my little sister or brother? The one in mommy's tummy."  
"They only had to get married once love,"  
"Oh, I see." He let out a yawn.  
"Getting tired snowdrop?" Elsa asked gently. He shook his head but was rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Elsa asked. Erian nodded and held up his hands for Elsa to lift him. She scooped him into her arms walking from the study. He rested his head against her shoulder. She made her way to his room and as they passed Anna and Kristoff's room they heard a deep rumbling from inside.

"Oh my," Elsa said stopping.  
"Told you daddy snores," Erian mumbled.  
"You did," Elsa couldn't blame the boy for waking up. Anna had to be deaf to sleep through that, even with earplugs.  
"I'll tell you what snowdrop, you can sleep with me tonight,"  
"Really?"  
Elsa nodded. Erian grinned. Still holding him close Elsa walked away from the rumbling and towards the silence of the hall outside her own room. She noticed a suit of armour on the floor.  
"Erian, would you know anything about that?" She asked, half serious, half amused. He looked up and giggled.  
"I scared mommy earlier and she jumped into the armour,"

"You love to scare you mommy don't you?"  
"It's funny, she always screams," He laughed.  
"You shouldn't scare her so much,"  
"Why?"  
"She worries about you enough, without having to worry about if you are going to be waiting around the next corner for her,"  
"Mama worries about me?"  
"Of course she does snowdrop,"  
"Why?"  
"Because she loves you. Your daddy, Olaf and Sven. And me, we all worry about you."  
"All of you?"  
"Yes, because we all love you. We never want to see anything bad happen to you," She nuzzled her nose against his. They had reached her room and Elsa opened the door stepping inside.  
"But you don't have to worry about me, I'm a big boy. Nothing bad can happen to a big boy,"  
"But we'll always love you and as long as we love you we'll worry about you,"  
"Even when I'm big like mommy and daddy,"

Elsa nodded, "I'll tell you a secret," She glanced around dramatically making sure they were alone, "I still worry about your mommy,"  
"Really? But mommy is a grown up,"  
"Yep, but you never stop worrying about the ones you love, especially the young ones. When you're little sister or brother comes you'll see."  
"Whoa," His eye grew wide with wonder. Elsa chuckled at his reaction.

"Okay, it's time for all little…oops, sorry, for all big princes to be in bed," She said.  
"Okay," he said. Elsa grinned at him. She shifted her hold on him and started swinging him around. He giggled in her arms. She threw him up and he landed with a soft thud on the bed. He giggled and cried "Again,"  
"No, it's time for bed,"  
"Aww," He pouted at her.  
"Another time Erian," She bent forward and kissed his forehead.  
"Okay," he sighed. She pulled the blanket up to his chin, tucking it around him.  
"Aren't you coming to sleep too?" He asked with a yawn.

"In a moment snowdrop," She said. She changed into a nightgown and blew out the lamp in her room before slipping under the covers next to him. She placed one hand around him, closing her eyes.  
"Auntie Elsa?"  
"Yes love,"  
"After the baby is born…will…"  
Elsa opened her eyes to find Erian's blue ones looking at her intently. "What is it snowdrop?" She asked.  
"Will mommy and daddy still worry about me?"  
"Erian why would you ask that?"  
"Well you said you worry about people you love…so will mommy and daddy still love me after the baby comes,"

"Oh Erian," Elsa drew him closer; "Of course they'll still love you. They'll always love you, no matter what happens,"  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely,"  
"But how do you know,"  
"I'm the queen. Queens just know these things," She kissed his nose. "They'll always love you, and I'll always love you. Never forget that," He nodded.  
"Now close your eyes," She said softly, he listened shutting his eyes. Elsa started to hum softly and Erian's breathing slowed as he entered a slumber. Elsa was drifting off herself when she heard the door open.

"Oh thank goodness," She heard someone gasp out. She opened her eyes and spotted Anna standing in the doorway. She sat up slowly as not to disturb Erian.  
"Did I wake you?" Anna asked softly, Elsa shook her head.  
"What's wrong?" The elder girl asked.  
"I went to check on him and he wasn't in his room," Anna said nodding to the young prince.  
"Sorry, I should have come and told you. Kristoff's snoring woke him up and he came to my study,"  
"I guessed as much," Anna's smile was just visible in the dim light.  
"I hope you won't running," Elsa said indicating to the gentle swell of Anna's stomach. Anna rolled her eyes.  
"I wasn't straining myself," She said, an exasperated tone to her voice, but Elsa also heard the humorous undertone. "Honestly I'm not due for at least two months anyway. You'd think you'd stop worrying about me so much," Anna moved closer to the bed sitting on the edge next to Erian's sleeping form. Elsa smiled remembering her conversation with her nephew.

"Sorry, can't stop worrying about you. Not until my last breath." Anna chuckled softly at her sister's words. She glanced down at her son, gently brushing a hand against his cheek.  
"Likewise," She told Elsa. "I hope he didn't bother you,"  
"He's never a bother,"  
"But he can be so energetic sometimes, most nights he doesn't want to go sleep,"  
"I think he gets it from his mother," Elsa teased, smiling. Anna shot her a glare but a smile broke out into her face a couple seconds later.  
"I guess you have point,"  
"You guess?"  
The sisters smiled at each other but Anna suddenly gasped.

"Elsa give me your hand," she said urgently.  
"What?"  
Anna didn't explain, grabbing one of Elsa's wrists and pulling her forward, placing her palm against her stomach. Elsa's eyes widen when she felt the moment beneath her hand. She'd felt the baby move before and when Erian was still in the womb she'd felt him kick many times but it always amazed her.

"Uh…mommy…" Erian's voice startled both women.  
"Snowdrop did we wake you?" Elsa asked. He sat up rubbing his eyes.  
"Sweetheart, come here," Anna beckoned him towards her. He shifted closer and Anna guided his hand to her stomach. He gasped when he felt the kick.  
He glanced between his mom and aunt, "Did you feel…" they nodded together.  
"Wow, a baby really is in there," He leaned closer, "Hello there, I'm your big brother" He said. Anna and Elsa giggled. He looked at them blushing.  
"I'm sorry, can't he hear me?"  
"Yes, sweetheart why don't you talk to the baby more," Anna said gently.  
"Uh, okay," He hesitated, "I'm Erian, that's E-R-I-A-N, and this is mommy." He pointed to Anna, "She can be bossy sometimes but really she loves us," Elsa covered her mouth to stop from laughing.  
"And this is your auntie Elsa. She's the best aunt in the world and she's the queen and she's got magical ice powers and we can play in snow all year, not just winter."

"Why do you get all that I only get 'I'm bossy'," Anna asked with a frown, looking at Elsa. The blonde was still restraining her laughter.  
"Bossy and that you love them. He did mention that,"  
"Mommy? Is it a brother or a sister?" Erian asked drawing the attention of both women.  
"We don't know yet sweetheart," Anna said.  
"When will we know?"  
"When the baby comes snowdrop," Elsa said.  
"And when will that be?"  
"Soon love," Anna said gently brushing her fingers through his hair. He nodded. He yawned.

"You should go to sleep sweetheart," Anna told him.  
"Can I stay here?"  
"Of course,"  
"And will you stay here too," Anna looked up at Elsa asking silent permission. Elsa rolled her eyes and gave her a look that said _'You don't have to ask.'_  
"Of course mommy will stay," Anna said to Erian. The prince grinned and lay back down snuggling under the covers. Anna and Elsa lay down on each side, both wrapping a hand around the boy.

"Oh mommy, I forgot to ask. How do mommies and daddies make babies?"

Elsa snorted when she heard the question while Anna just grew pale. She glanced at Elsa but she only shook her head indicating Anna was getting no help from her.  
"Sweetheart I think you should ask your father that question, he might give you a better answer."  
"Nice save," Elsa told her.  
"Alright," Erian said.  
"Goodnight Erian," Anna said.  
"Night mommy, night auntie Elsa, love you."  
"Night snowdrop, we love you too."

Anna made a grunt after a few seconds.  
"What is it?" Elsa asked.  
"The baby doesn't want to go to sleep," She said.  
"Oh, oh, auntie Elsa you should sing a lullaby. I always fall asleep when you sing," Erian said, Elsa smiled.  
"Alright, but what should I sing?"

"_Vi har ei tulle_," Anna and Erian said at once. Elsa chuckled.  
"Why'd I bother to ask?"

Elsa sang in a low soothing voice that lulled Erian and Anna to asleep. The baby even stopped kicking. Elsa smiled as she watched their slumbering forms. Anna had her hands around Erian, hugging him protectively. He had one hand laying against his mother's stomach and the other was stretched out gasping Elsa's. The queen fell asleep listening to the sounds of their breathing.

The next morning the trio found Kristoff already waiting at the table when they went down for breakfast.  
"Hey, where were you?" Kristoff asked Anna. Erian answered bouncing over.  
"We had a sleepover with auntie Elsa,"  
"Oh," Kristoff lifted the boy into his lap, "Did you have fun?" The prince nodded.

"Yeah, I drew with auntie and then we felt the baby move. Hey daddy, how'd you make a baby?"

Kristoff spat out his juice while and Anna and Elsa burst out laughing.

* * *

Poor Kristoff, he got stuck with answering the question.

I spent the week trying to decide whether I wanted to write a story where Anna was pregnant or she already had a kid, then yesterday I was like 'screw it I'll write two in one' and thus this story was born. I think it came out better than if I had each one separately, I most certainly wouldn't have been able to write some of the moments I did. Plus I ended up falling in love with Erian, so don't be surprised if you see him showing up in future fics.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2: Story of a first meeting

I originally intended for this story to be a one shot, but I've just been coming up with idea, after idea about Erian. So, I think it will be a good idea to keep all the stories with him in one place. While the stories will be linked each chapter is probably going to be a stand alone, plus maybe later down I'll jump back and fought to when Erian is older.

This particular story is about Elsa telling Erian about the day Anna was born.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Anna was enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, watching her sister and son with a happy smile. At the centre of the room Elsa was sitting in the middle of a spread of ice. Erian was skating around her, a bit unsteady on his feet. The queen held out a hand for the young boy to hold on to. Anna rested a hand on her very large stomach. She was well into her eighth month and was due any day now. Kristoff had gone on one last harvest, before the baby was born. He said that after this he wouldn't leave her side for the next three months, so Anna had agreed to let him go.

"Auntie Elsa I want to do it by myself," Erian said to Elsa. She smiled and nodded.  
Elsa stood walking towards Anna, pausing for a moment to steady Erian.

"You're doing great snowdrop," She told him, tousling his hair affectionately. He smiled up at her and continued to wobble around on his personal mini ice rink. Elsa sat down next to Anna with a sigh.  
Anna offered her some of her hot chocolate which the queen took happily. Her gaze drifted to Anna's stomach, a small smile on her face.  
"Any day now," Elsa said simply. Anna just nodded. She was gently rubbing small circles.  
"Is it weird that I'm nervous? I've done this before." Anna said looking down. Elsa placed a hand over her sister's.  
"It's alright. Everything will be fine. Kristoff will be there, and I'll be there and even Olaf."

"And me," Erian cried hearing their conversation. The two chuckled.  
"Yes, and you," Anna agreed.

Both women gasped as Erian suddenly fell forward. He threw out his hands to break his fall, but on the smooth ice they only slid apart and he hit the floor with a solid 'thud'. Anna was half way to her feet, but Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head slightly.  
"Falling's a part of growing up. Let him get up his own," She said.  
"But…" Anna started.  
"Remember when Papa was teaching you to ride a bike?"  
Anna nodded, "I understand," She sat back down. Elsa was referring to when Anna had first fallen when trying to ride her bike. Instead of helping her up, their father had told her that if she fell she'd have to pick herself up. The spunky princess had done just that, gotten right back on the bike and promptly crashed again a minute later. But she never asked for help to get back up.

Erian lay on the ice for a few seconds, dazed, and then turned his head up to look at his mother and aunt.  
"I fell," He said.  
"Are you just going to stay there?" Anna asked. He shook his head. He struggled to get his feet back under him, but he eventual managed it. He grinned proudly at Anna and Elsa. The sisters clapped for him. He ran over, Elsa unfroze the ice skates on his feet when he moved from the ice to the carpet. Erian tumbled into the space between Elsa and Anna on the couch.  
"Mama, I got up all on my own," He said proudly.  
"You did sweetheart," She smiled at him, brushing his hair from his face. Elsa unfroze the rest of the ice.  
"You're becoming quite the skater, maybe even better than your Mama," Elsa winked at him. Erian giggled, while Anna frowned slightly.

Erian stretched out between the queen and princess, resting his head against his mother, and his feet on Elsa's lap.  
"Mama, when I can I meet the baby?" He asked.  
"Very soon, sweetheart," Anna replied running her fingers through his hair. She pulled the strands up gently, scrutinizing them. "You need a haircut," She said matter-of-factly. He made a face.  
"I don't wanna," He said.  
"But don't you want to look your best for your little brother or sister," Elsa teased, tickling him. He giggled.  
"Alright, but only for the baby," He said.

Erian turned over so he was lying on his stomach facing Anna. He gently placed a hand against his mother's stomach. He waited for a while, then "The baby's not moving." He said.  
"Must be sleeping," Anna said placing a hand over Erian's. Erian looked up at Anna, then back to the swell of her stomach.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled suddenly making Anna and Elsa jump. Anna jumped a second time when she felt the kick from inside her. She looked over at Elsa,  
"Great, the baby already listens to him," She said. Elsa laughed. Erian had placed his ear against Anna's stomach, giggling a bit every time he felt a movement.  
"They are going to be thick as thieves, aren't they?" Anna asked as Erian began whispering to his sister or brother.  
"We were," Elsa smiled, and Anna returned the gesture. Erian noticed and pouted.  
"I want the baby now!" he wailed. Anna and Elsa looked at him in shock.

"Snowdrop, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.  
"I want the baby now so we can be like you," He said looking between then. The sisters looked at each other and grinned.  
"Don't worry snowdrop, the baby will be here soon and the two will be just like your mommy and me,"  
"Well maybe not _just_ like the two of us," Anna said, giving Elsa knowing smirk. Elsa felt a grin appear on her own face. But she was grinning at the realization that they are reached a point where they could look back and joke about the things that happened when they were younger. There may be things Elsa wished had never happened, but she'd realize that it had all turned out for the better.

"See, like that," Erian said interrupting her thoughts. Erian received confused looks from his mother and aunt.  
"Sometimes when you look at each it's like you know something I don't,"  
"That's because we do," Anna said, stroking his cheek, "We've both been alive longer than you have," She winked at him.  
"But I want to know," He gave his best pout, the one that always worked. Anna and Elsa shared another look, but they won't smiling this time.  
"Sweetheart, it's a long story."  
"Please," He begged.  
"We'll tell you, but when you're older," Anna said.  
"Aww," He looked between the two women.

"Snowdrop, we don't think you're ready to hear the story yet," Elsa said. "But we promise we will tell you when we think you're ready,"  
"Promise?" Erian held up his pinkie.  
"Promise," Elsa curled her little finger around his, nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

"Do you think the baby will like me?" He asked.  
"I'm sure he, or she will," Anna smiled at him.  
"Will I like the baby?"  
"I hope you do," Anna laughed.

"Auntie?"  
"Yes my little snowdrop,"  
"You are older than mommy, right."  
"Yes,"  
"What was it like when mommy was born?"  
Elsa blinked, "What was it like for me?" Erian nodded. Elsa smiled.  
"I still remember the first time I met your mommy,"  
Erian's and Anna's eyes grew a little bit.  
"Well?" Anna asked.  
"You have to tell me auntie," Erian said.  
"Aright," Elsa laughed. She drew Erian into her lap. "I was three, a bit younger than you are now. I don't remember much of my mama being pregnant, but I'll never forget the day your mommy was born. It was the middle of the night when I woke up, because I thought heard someone screaming. When I went outside maids were running everywhere. Gerda spotted me and took me to my playroom, I couldn't heard the cries anymore. A little bit later my papa came and told me I would see my baby brother or sister soon,"  
Erian and Anna were both silent as they listened, hanging on to Elsa's every word.  
"He told me I should sleep until then, but I couldn't. I was too excited. So I waited with Gerda. Kai came every so often and whispered something to Gerda. I'm not sure how long we waited but the sun was up when my father returned and told me to come with him. I remember thinking that the hall was very quiet as we walked to my parents' room. When we reached their room I saw my mama sitting on the bed, a little bundle in her arms. Papa lifted me and placed me on the bed next to her. She said 'Elsa meet your little sister, Anna.' and she showed me this tiny little thing, with a red scrunched face. It was your mommy. She was so small and her face looked like she was angry, her eyes won't open. At first I thought she was little ugly."

Anna gasped at this, appalled. "I didn't think I liked her right then. She was so little and puffy, not at all like I was expecting. I told her 'hi' but she didn't say anything so I thought she was rude."  
Erian giggled.

"But then the most amazing thing happened,"  
"What?" Erian asked eagerly.  
"Your mommy, she opened her eyes for the first time. She had such bright, blue eyes. She still does. I lifted my hand, and she reached out and gasped two of my fingers, and she held on so tight. She made this gurgling noise and kind of smiled. I don't know what it was, but from that moment I knew I loved her. And I've never stopped loving her, not for one second,"  
"Whoa…" Erian said softly. Elsa heard a sob and looked up at Anna. The princess had a hand over her mouth, tears shining in her eyes. She'd never heard Elsa talk about the day she'd been before. Elsa felt tears pricking at the corner of her own eyes and lump form in her throat, but she fought past it to continue.  
"And then the very best part happened a little later.

"I was with mama and Anna and I asked to hold her. Mama put me in her lap and then put Anna on top of me, helping me to hold her, but she started to cry. I was scared I'd done something wrong. But my mommy told me it was alright, she suggested that I sing to her, so I sang _Vi har ei tulle,_ and your mommy when right to sleep. She looked so small sleeping in my arms. I'd never forget how I felt in that moment. I was so happy. Only a few times in my life compared to that moment."

"Mommy why are you crying?" Erian asked noticing the tears running down Anna's cheeks.  
"Because I'm happy," Anna looked at Elsa, "So very, very happy. And so, so lucky to have a sister as amazing as you,"  
Elsa wiped her own tears before pulled Anna closer and kissing her brow.

"I like that story auntie," Erian said.  
"So do I," Anna said. Elsa beamed at both of them.

* * *

Okay, some more ideas I have for upcoming chapters are, why Elsa calls Erian 'snowdrop' and why Erian's named _Erian_. And Of course the birth of Anna's second child.  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3: Names

I have to make mention of the guest reviewer, (who aptly chose to call themself, _Guessing Guest_). They guessed that Erian's name is a combination of Elsa's, Kristoff's and Anna's names, taking letters from each of their names. Being _**E**_las, K_**ri**_stoff and _**An**_na.

I have to say that was quite sharp, to be able to pick that up, I wish I had, because as clever as that is that's not how I came up with Erian's name. Erian's names comes from another word...but you'll find about that in the chapter. Although Guessing Guest, you were right about the Elsa, at least. Erian's name does start with 'E' because of Elsa.

Enough exposition thought, on to the story!

* * *

"No,"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not going to do it, no. No way."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"What isn't wrong with it?"  
"Come on, it's perfect,"  
"You're definition of perfect must be very different from mine."

Kristoff frowned at his wife, "Well I think Icesis is a great name for a girl,"  
Anna snorted, "And this has nothing to with the fact that the name has the word 'ice' in it?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.  
"It does mean 'Queen of Ice',"  
"There's already one queen of ice living in this castle. We don't need another."  
"Would you just think about it?"  
"Alright,"  
"Really?" Kristoff looked both happy and surprised but Anna's agreement.  
"Of course," Anna paused for a second, "I've thought about it. The answer is still no,"  
"Oh come on!"  
"I love you, Kristoff. When I married you I knew that I was marring the ice guy, but I am not, under any circumstances giving my child a name with _ice_ plainly in the name."

"You named your son '_Snow'_," Kristoff said.  
"His name means _snow_, there is a difference."  
"What?" Erian popped up from behind the sofa, making Anna jump, clutching a hand to her chest.  
"What have I told you about scaring me?" She said.  
"No to," He smiled at her. Anna sighed while Kristoff chuckled quietly.  
"Mommy, my name means snow?" Erian asked looking at her. Anna smiled and nodded.  
"Yes sweetheart, your name comes from another word that means snow,"  
"I'm snow?"

Anna laughed. Kristoff grinned and shook his head.  
"No little guy, you're not snow. Your name is just a way of saying snow."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why'd you call me that?" he asked. Anna beckoned him toward her. He ran over to her. She pulled him up next to her on the sofa.  
"Well, sweetheart we wanted to name you after your aunt,"  
"Auntie Elsa?"  
"You have another aunt?" Kristoff asked tickling the boy under the chin. He giggled and pushed away his father's hand.  
"No daddy,"  
"Right, we wanted to name you after your aunt Elsa, so daddy suggested that we used a name that started with 'E', and I found the word _eria_ which means snow in Old Norse. So I added an 'n' and that's how you got the name Erian,"

Erian giggled, "I'm named after auntie Elsa. I like that,"  
"Of course you do," Kristoff said smirking, "You love your aunt more than anything,"  
"Nuh-uh," The prince retorted, "I love you and mommy too, just as much auntie"  
"Yeah, but auntie Elsa lets you get away when you cause trouble,"  
"No, she punishes me sometimes," He said (it should be noted that Elsa told him to say that if either of his parents ever brought up the subject). Anna chuckled.

"Yeah right," She pulled Erian's ear gently, "Elsa would let you get away with murder,"  
"Now that depends on who's murder it is," A voice said making the family turn around. Elsa was walking towards them a playful smirk on her face. Erian jumped off the sofa and ran towards her. Elsa lifted him into her arms settling him onto her hip.

"Did you finish all your recourts?" He asked.  
"Re-ports," Elsa corrects.  
"Re-courts," Erian repeated. Elsa gave an amused sigh.  
"Yes, snowdrop, I finished them for today. So I'd thought I'd come see what my favourite nephew was doing,"  
"He's your only nephew," Anna said. Elsa grinned a bit wider,  
"All the more reason for him to be my favourite, isn't that right snowdrop?"  
"Yeah!" Erian said happily. The adults laughed. Elsa sat on the couch facing Anna and Kristoff bouncing Erian in her lap.

"So have you decided on a name yet," She asked. They both sighed.  
"That bad?" Elsa asked.  
"She keeps rejecting every name I suggest," Kristoff said.  
"Because you keep suggesting names with 'ice' or 'frost' in them…or Sven,"  
"Sven is a great name,"  
"I'd give you a middle name for Sven. Not a first,"  
"Alright but you still don't like anything else,"  
"Because the other names aren't good,"

"Come now, they can't be that bad," Elsa said.  
"The last name he suggested was Icesis," Anna said. Elsa made a face.  
"I stand corrected," The queen said earning a laugh from Anna and a horrified look from Kristoff.  
"But you are running out of time to find a name," Elsa said looking at Anna.  
"We'll come up with something. We came up with Erian's at the last moment too,"

"Hey Auntie Elsa, you wanna hear something?" Erian asked.  
"I'd love too,"  
"I'm named after you,"  
"Are you really?" Elsa asked smiling.  
"Yeah. Mama and Papa started my name with 'e' just like yours, and, and my name means snow."  
"Snow?" She couldn't help but laugh at the boy's enthusiasm as she pretended not to know the origins of his name. Erian was nodding eagerly.  
"Do you mean snow like this?" Elsa flourished a hand above her head making a small ice burst, and snow cascaded down around her and Erian. The prince laughed joyfully as he opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue to try and catch the flakes.

"You know, there's a special reason I call you snowdrop," Elsa said earning the boy's attention. He tilted his head as he spoke.  
"Really?"  
"Oh yes. Do you want to hear it?"  
"Do I!" Erian's eyes grew wide with excitement.  
"Mhmm, I'm not sure you sound like you really want too," Elsa teased, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
"Please tell me auntie Elsa. Please, please," Erian turned on his best pout, looking up at Elsa. She smiled and nodded.  
"Alright I'll tell you. I came up with the name on the day you were born; actually it was the first time I held you. Your mommy and daddy were still debating on a name so I took you aside."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't want you hear some of the bad names they wanted to call you," She said smiling playfully. She glanced at Kristoff and Anna winking. They both gave her annoyed looks but she took no notice and continued her story. "As I held you my first thought was that you were so pale, like fresh fallen snow and your were as quiet and beautiful as a winter morning, even more so. And you were so small. You know I used to be able to hold you in the crook of my arm, right here. One hand was all I needed,"  
"I wasn't that small," Erian said unwilling to believe that he'd been that small.  
"I'm telling you," She tapped his nose. He looked over his parents who nodded in agreement.  
"I was so small?"  
"Yes. You were tiny. So tiny you made me think of falling snow. That's what you were like, a drop of new, fresh snow. That was the first time I called you snowdrop, and the name stuck ever since." Elsa nuzzled her nose against Erian's. The prince giggled.

"Auntie Elsa you are so silly,"  
"Almost as silly as you are, my little snowdrop,"

* * *

Can you die from fluff? Because if you can, I think I will die from all the fluff in my Frozen stories. They are like a fluffy pillow. And there is more coming in future chapters.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4: A (not so) Ordinary Day

Wow, this chapter kinda got away from me. It ended up being much longer that I anticipated. Some stuff I wasn't even planning on including found it's way in and at one point I swear the story was writing itself. I'd tell you what the chapter is about, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. Although I'm sure you probably already have an idea what this chapter is about.

* * *

The day Erian's life changed happened to be a day in early winter. It started off as any other day, and if not for the one particular event that did change his world, if would have been any other ordinary day.  
Erian began the day as he always did, running into his parents room and jumping on their bed to wake them. As always Kristoff let out a grunt as the little boy landed on top of him.

"Morning Erian," Kristoff said without opening his eyes.  
"Good morning daddy! Good morning mommy!"  
"S'no… I wanna…co…late…" Anna continued to slumber. Erian was about to repeat the greeting when his father tugged his arm.  
"Let your mother sleep kiddo, why don't you see if Aunt Elsa is up yet?" Kristoff said. Erian lit up.  
"Okay! Bye daddy," He hopped off the bed running to the door,  
"Bye kiddo," Kristoff replied lazily, pulling the covers back over his head.  
"Bye mommy," Erian called, but he was already out of the room when Anna gave a snort and grunt in response.

Erian dashed down the hallway, expertly gliding around corners. Gerda was on her morning routine, as Erian ran by.  
"Good morning, little lord," She said bowing to him as he ran past.  
"Hi Gerda," He called, "Bye Gerda," He turned down another hall, but then stopped and ran back, sliding to a stop next her.  
"Gerda, what's for breakfast?"  
"Why I believe the cooks prepared eggs, bacon, fresh bread and porridge"  
"Oh yum,"  
"I take it the young prince would care for some, with some hot chocolate?"  
"Yeah, but I gotta wake Auntie Elsa first," Erian continued on his run waving a farewell to Gerda. She chuckled as he disappeared down the hall.

As he neared the queen's room he slowed. Stopping outside the room he pressed his ear to the door, listening for sounds from inside. Hearing none he opened the door quietly sticking his head in. He looked around carefully. His Aunt was an earlier riser than his parents and very rarely he got the chance to wake her. He grinned when he spotted the mass lying under the blankets. It looked like this was one of those rare days. As quietly as he could he tiptoed into the room.

The moment he was close enough he leapt on the bed yelling, "Tickle attack!" He landed on the mattress diving under the sheets searching for his target. But it quickly became evident that she wasn't on the bed. But it looked liked she'd been sleeping under the blanket.

"Auntie Elsa?" Erian called.  
"Boo!" Elsa popped up from the side of the bed. Erian let out a startled cry, he jumped back, tumbling right off the other side of the bed.  
"Erian!" Elsa ran over to his side, worry lacing her voice and her heart. But at the sight of Erian tangled in the blankets and laughing like a mad man, it quickly melted, replaced with joy. She knelt next to him smiling at his glee. He looked at her, tears of laughter in his eyes.  
"You got me auntie," He said. Elsa helped him to his feet.  
"It was pretty good, wasn't it? The pillows under the sheet fooled you, huh?"

Erian's face lit up with recognition. So that's what it had been.  
"That was sneaky," Erian said.  
"I didn't mean for you fall thought. Are you okay?"  
Erian nodded grinning.  
"Are you sure? Nothing hurts,"  
"I'm good auntie,"  
"I'm not sure, maybe I'll have to check to make sure everything is okay." Elsa said an amused tone emerging in her voice. Erian recognised the tone and knew what it meant.  
"No!" He cried and dashed away from her.

"I'm not going to let you go so easily," Elsa said flicking her wrist and making a pile of snow in front the door. Erian gave a happy cry and changed directing, instead making a break for under the bed. But Elsa was faster, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him into the air. He was giggling ecstatically.  
"Aright let's see, neck…" Elsa tickled his neck making him squeal with laughter, "arms," She tickled him under the arms and his laughter doubled. She tossed him onto the bed. "Toes," she wiggled his toes and he wriggled with giggles. "And finally…" She gave him an evil look. His eyes grew wide.  
"No not the t…"  
"The tummy," Elsa blew on his stomach. Erian was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.  
"Everything seems to be working," Elsa teased kissing his nose.

"No…fair," He gasped as he struggled to regain his breathe. Elsa chuckled and lifted him into her arms.  
"Everything is fair in love and war, snowdrop. Even tickle war." She tapped him on the nose making him smile.  
"Shall we go see if your parents have gone down for breakfast?" Elsa asked. Erian nodded. Elsa walked to the door, the snow she'd made melted allowing them to pass. In the hall she put Erian down allowing him to run ahead.

He reached the dining room first, climbing onto a chair, standing on his knees so he could reach the dishes at the centre of the table. Elsa cleared her throat loudly making his arm pause halfway to the plate of bacon.  
"What have we talked about?" Elsa asked. He grinned sheepishly and sat down.  
"Sorry," She kissed the top of his head.  
"That's my good little prince,"  
"_Auntie Elsa!_" Erian cried.  
"Oh my apologies, my _big_ prince." Elsa corrected herself. Erian nodded approval. Elsa smirked and ruffled his hair placing an empty plate in front of him. Two servants came forward but Elsa gently shooed them, sending them for hot chocolate.  
"What do you want?" She asked her nephew. He pointed to the bacon, eggs and slices of bread. Elsa nodded knowing what he wanted. She placed a slice of bread on the plate, then place two strips of bacon on the bread. Then some scrambled eggs and more bacon. Finally she placed a second slice of bread to top it all off.

"I present a bacon and egg sandwich," Elsa said dramatically, "Just like daddy has it."  
"Thank you," Erian chanted and took the sandwich up biting into it and spilling some egg on his lap. Elsa placed a napkin in his lap before taking out some eggs and bacon for herself, opting to eat hers with a knife and fork.

Kristoff and Anna walked in saying good morning. At the same moment the servants returned with the hot chocolate.  
"Thank you," Anna said taking a mug. She walked slowly to the table sitting in the chair next to her sister and across from her son. Elsa smiled sympathetically at her.  
"How are you holding up?" She asked. Anna frowned.  
"These children are going to kill me. They start causing problems before their even born. It's been nine months now. A bit more, I'm sure. Apparently this one doesn't want to come out,"  
"Hey, remember how worried you were when Erian came early," Kristoff said sitting next to his son. He took up the boy's sandwich taking a bite.  
"Daddy! Make your own!" Erian cried. He pulled his sandwich towards him in a protective manner. The adults laughed at the gesture. Erian took a bite then thought about what his father said.  
"W-dioi-urmenti-chneiy," He said sending little bits of food flying. Anna gave him a sernt look, while Elsa and Kristoff bit back their laughter.

"Erian, how many times do I have to tell you? Chew your food and don't talk with your mouth full," Anna chided. He swallowed and took a gulp from his mug before repeating the question.  
"What do you mean I came early?" He asked, his gaze shifting from his father, to his aunt and finally to his mother.  
"Well kiddo, most kids stay in their mommy's tummy for nine months." Kristoff started.  
"But you only stayed in there for eight," Anna said.  
"How come?"  
"That's a good question," Anna said, "I don't know. Maybe you can tell us?"  
"Me?" Erian pointed to himself.

"Yes, you were the one who came early," Anna said.  
"I don't know. I don't remember." He said, his brows knitting together in thought.  
"Maybe you were just too eager to meet everyone and couldn't wait any longer," Elsa suggested. Erian thought about it then nodded.  
"Yeah, that,"

The doors burst open and a snowman ran in, trailing behind where a Reindeer and a black Labrador.  
"Hey, guys…they're doing it again!" Olaf said running around the table.  
"Sven stop!" Kristoff said.  
"Dodger no," Erian said. The Reindeer and dog both stopped abruptly skidding a bit on the floor.  
"Sit," Father and son said at the same time. Simultaneously Sven and Dodger dropped to their hinds.  
"Good boy," Erian threw a piece of bacon which Dodger snapped out of the air.  
"Here you go buddy," Kristoff took up a carrot from the table and passed it to Sven. Sven ate it happily.

"Are you okay Olaf?" Anna asked.  
"Phew," He wiped the none existent snow from his brow, "I am now. Good morning family!" He said cheerfully.  
"Hey, hey Olaf," Erian said perking up. "Do you wanna play in the courtyard today? We could build a snowman,"  
"That sounds like fun but enough snow hasn't fallen yet," Olaf said. Erian looked down cast for a second but then he brighten up looking at his aunt expectantly. Elsa pretended not to know what he wanted.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Cause you could make more snow,"  
"Ooooh, yeah." Olaf jumped excited.  
"Will you freeze the courtyard today auntie Elsa?" Erian looked at his aunt.  
"Please, Elsa" Olaf said.  
"Yeah, please," Erian clasped his arms together. Elsa regarded them for a moment. She slowly brought her mug of chocolate up to her lips taking a sip.

When she lowered it again she said, "Erian don't you have your tutor today?"  
"Maybe I can skip today,"  
"No," Three voices said together.  
"Aww…" Erian and Olaf said together, their heads slumping down.  
"Sorry Snowdrop you can't skip your tutor,"  
"Okay…" Erian said bleakly. Anna regarded her son for a moment then she gently nudged Elsa's foot with her own. Elsa glanced over at her sister with a questioning look. They had a silent conversation for a few moments then Anna spoke.

"Maybe…" She started and Erian looked up. "If you do all your work and your tutor says you behaved,"  
"Then I can freeze the courtyard this afternoon," Elsa finished for her sister. Erian's eyes lit up.

"Okay!" He jumped of the chair, "Bye!" He waved and was off, running to the door.  
"Wait, finish your breakfast," Anna called after him.  
Erian skidded to stop, spun on his heels, ran back, grabbed the remains of his sandwich and ran off again. Erian didn't realise the next time he talked to his mommy his life would be drastically different. He didn't have the faintest idea just how much his life was going to change and that he and Olaf would never get to play in the courtyard that afternoon.

Later, Erian managed to get his lessons without complaining (too much). His tutor had just given the young prince a break for lunch. He and the boy were chatting about nothing in particular. Erian really liked his tutor but only when the man wasn't trying to teach him.  
"Sir, can I ask you something?" Erian paused his eating, looking up at the tutor.  
"Why of course master Erian, you may ask you whatever you wish,"  
"Why do babies stay in their mommies tummies for nine months?"  
"Ahh, it's nearing time for your own mother, isn't it?"  
"Mommy says my baby brother, or sister doesn't want to come out,"  
"Well young master, a baby needs time to grow strong before they are ready to see the big bright world. I suppose your brother or sister is taking their time, making sure they are really ready,"  
"But…" Erian trailed off puzzled.  
"What is it?"  
"I didn't stay in my mommy's tummy for nine months,"  
"You didn't?"

Erian shook his head. His tutor rubbed his chin for a moment.  
"I've heard of children coming early as well. It's not really my area of expertises but I do believe in these cases there are several reasons why? Sometimes the mother is sick, others the baby is sick. And there is always the case where the baby is born early without any really explanation at all. Does that help you understand?"  
"I suppose," Erian said.

At that moment Kristoff entered the room.  
"Hi daddy," Erian greeted brightly. Kristoff waved quickly walked to the tutor. He whispered to him.  
"Really? Now?" The tutor asked. Kristoff nodded and walked over to Erian. He knelt in front the boy.

"Hey Kiddo, I've got some good news. The baby is coming,"  
"Now?"  
"Yeah, now,"  
"Can I meet him? Or her!"  
"Not just yet. It will still be a while before you can,"  
"Aww,"  
"Don't worry. The wait is almost over. But here's the thing. Mom and I won't be able to come see you for a while. And your aunt Elsa too. Are you going to be okay on your own?"  
"Yeah,"  
"That's my big boy. Someone will come and stay with you and Gerda and Kai will come to check on you every now and then, okay?"  
"Alright,"  
"And you're going to finish your lesson,"  
"Aww,"

Kristoff chuckled and ruffled Erian's hair. "I'll see you soon kiddo,"  
He stood and left the room. Erian's tutor smiled at the prince.  
"Erian, in light of this news why don't we finish early,"  
"Really,"  
"Yes, I'd imagine that you won't be able to focus anyway. Why don't you draw something? You like to draw,"

Erian grinned happily and nodded. He drew several pictures. But after a while he started to become board. His tutor had since left and he was with one of the servants. Gerda had come a few minutes bring a few chocolates with her. She'd said his mother was doing fine. Erian didn't really understand that. Why wouldn't his mom be doing fine. He wanted to see her. And daddy and the baby. He stood.  
"I gotta go to the bathroom," He told the servant. The young man nodded. Erian walked into the hall and headed towards his room and his parents' room.

As he got closer he heard cries. He recognised the voice, it was him mommy. Erian took off running. He slipped in between the mass of servants in the hall outside the room. He ran in through the open door and stopped in the doorway. Several persons were crowded around the bed. He could see Elsa and Kristoff standing on opposite sides of the bed. They were both holding Anna's hands. Olaf was standing on a chair next to Elsa.

"Breathe, remember breathe," The snowman said taking several breathes that Anna mirrored. That's all he could really see. There others in the way.  
"Prince Erian," someone said spotting him. Elsa turned and her eyes locked on his. She swept towards him and a moment had the boy in her arms. She walked from the room, holding Erian close to her.

"Snowdrop, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Is mommy okay?" He was lifting his head, trying to see past Elsa's shoulder.  
"She's fine snowdrop." Elsa said gently.  
"But she was crying,"  
"Uh…wasn't anyone with you?"  
"Yeah, but I got board. Are you sure mommy's fine?"  
"Of course," Elsa smiled reassuringly at him. Erian relaxed trusting is aunt. Elsa took them to her room. She put Erian down on the bed.  
"How about I stay with you?" Elsa asked. Erian nodded.  
"I know, why don't we make something for the baby," Elsa suggested.  
"Okay,"  
"What do you want to make?"

Erian thought about it then he hopped off the bed. "I'll be right back," He disappeared, returning moments with his paints and paper.  
"Let me guess, you want to make a picture," Elsa said smiling. Erian nodded and sprawled out on the floor. Elsa sat next to him.  
"What are you painting?"  
"It's a surprise,"  
"Aww, come on you can tell me," Elsa teased.  
"No, you have to wait and see,"  
"Elsa laughed, "Alright, I'll wait my little Picasso."

The two sat in the comfortable silence while Erian painted. Erian was halfway finished with the picture when there was a knock on the door. Gerda stepped in.  
"Your Majesty, the princess is asking for you,"  
"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked rising to her feet.  
"There is no need to worry your majesty, she just wants you to be there,"  
Elsa bit her lip looking down at Erian. The boy was looking back at her. "Tell Anna I'm keeping Erian company. I can't come,"  
Gerda bowed but Erian spoke, "No auntie you should go,"  
"What? Are you sure snowdrop?" Elsa knelt next to him. Erian sat up and nodded.  
"If mommy needs you then you should go,"  
Elsa smiled and pulled into a hug. "You are amazing Erian. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Elsa asked once more.  
"Yes,"  
Elsa kissed his brow. "Alright, but you can send Gerda for me if you want."  
"Okay," Erian nodded. Elsa kissed him once more and stood.  
"Stay with him," Elsa said as she left.  
"Of course," Gerda bowed.

"Gerda?" Erian looked up the head matron.  
"Yes, your highness,"  
"How long is it going to be again?"  
"I'm afraid I don't know for sure,"  
"But it's taking forever,"  
"Yes, well these things can take some time,"  
"But it's almost sundown."  
"Yes, it still may be a few hours more,"  
Erian let out a groan that made Gerda laugh.  
"Don't worry once the baby is here you'll forget how long you had to wait."

Erian finished his painting and he made another. After that he grew tired of painting. He played pretend for a while, that he was a brave knight going to save his little brother or sister from a dragon. And just when it looked like the dragon was going to get them auntie Elsa came to save them. Gerda had his dinner brought to the room.

Erian finally found himself yawning sometime after eight. Gerda suggested that he get some sleep. He didn't want to, but his eyes had another idea as they kept closing on themselves. He wasn't sure when he did fall asleep, but the next thing he knew Elsa said waking him.

"Erian, wake up love," She said gently. He blinked several times, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim candle light.  
"Auntie Elsa…what's going on?"  
"Don't you want to meet the baby?" That woke him up instantly.  
"The baby's here! Really!" He sat up bolt straight, tossing the blankets off him. Elsa laughed at his enthusiasm.  
"Yes, snowdrop, let's go." Elsa picked up Erian in her arms. He was bursting with energy.  
"Do I have a brother or a sister?"  
"A sister," Elsa said with a small smile.  
"Really? Is she pretty? What's her name?" Elsa's smile grew a bit wider.  
"You'll find out in a moment,"

Erian tilted his head as he looked at his aunt. She had that mischievous glint to her eyes that she normally got before she surprised him with a tickle attack. He got the feeling there was something she wasn't telling him. It was much quieter in the halls now. As his parent's door come into view anxiousness and excitement bubbled up in Erian.  
"Do you think my sister will like me?"  
"I'm sure one of them is bound to like you," Elsa said smirking. Erian didn't catch the full meaning of what she said. Elsa opened the door and Erian saw his parents sitting next to each other on the bed. They each had a little bundle in their arms. When the door opened Anna looked up and smiled.

"Sweetheart, there are two little girls who really want to meet you," She said. Elsa placed Erian on the edge of the bed. He crawled towards to his parents. He looked at the two babies they had in their hands.  
"Erian meet Karianna," Kristoff said holding up the baby in his arms, "and Arisol." He touched the head of the girl in Anna's arms. Erian regarded both girls.

Arisol had light wisps of blonde hair while Karianna had strawberry blonde hair like his own. They both had blue eyes.  
"Which one is my sister?" Erian asked making the adults laugh.  
"What?" Erian looked at each of them in turn. Elsa placed her hand gently on Erian's back.  
"They are both your sisters snowdrop,"  
"What…but how?"  
"I had twins sweetheart," Anna said.  
"There were two of them in there?" This made the adults laugh again.  
"Yeah, kiddo. Don't worry you not only one who's surprised," Kristoff said.  
"Surprised?" Elsa asked looking at him, "I'd say you were a bit more than surprised."  
"You fainted when the midwife said there was a second one coming," Anna said. Kristoff grew red in the face.  
"I didn't faint," He said in a fierce whisper.  
"Oh? And what do you call collapsing on yourself honey," Anna said unapologetically. The sisters laughed at the way Kristoff blushed.

"It doesn't matter now anyway," He said. "All that matters, is that Karianna and Arisol are here and they are healthy and perfect," He and Anna shared a soft kiss. Elsa placed a hand over Erian's eyes while he made gagging sounds.

"Can I hold one of them?" Erian asked. Anna nodded and patted the spot on the bed between Kristoff and herself. Erian slipped in excitedly. Anna placed Arisol in his lap, keeping one of her hands under the baby's head. Kristoff held Karianna a bit closer so Erian could look at them both.

"Hi guys, it's nice to finally meet you." Erian said in a low voice. "Arisol," He held one of Arisol's tiny hands, "And Karianna." He smiled down at his other sister. The baby made a gurgling noise.  
"Hey, Kari and Ari, your names rhyme," Erian said giggling. Kristoff laughed at this too. Elsa noticed the tears running down Anna's cheeks. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah," Anna wiped her face with her free hand, "Just…how did I get so lucky to have such an amazing family?" She beamed at the sight of her three children.  
"Hey, hey, auntie. You should sing _Vi har ei tulle_ to them," Erian said.  
"Oh, I don't know. Their first lullaby, I think that's the big brother's job." Elsa said.  
"Me?"  
"It's alright, I'll help you,"  
"O-okay…" Erian took a deep breath and started to sing. Both girls fixed their gazes on him. After the first two lines Elsa joined in, brushing a hand against the scalps of both girls. The babies' eye closed and they were both sound asleep before the song was over. Kristoff placed Karianna in the crib set up near the bed and came back for Arisol.  
"We're going to have to get a second one of everything," He said as he placed his daughter down next to her sister.  
"I'll see to it first thing tomorrow," Elsa said.  
"Thank you," Anna beamed at her. Elsa shook her head and kissed Anna's brow.  
"They're beautiful Anna, you sure know how to make some cute kids," She tapped Erian's nose and he giggled.

"Yeah, you sure do," Kristoff said taking one of Anna's hands in his own.  
"Well you did have some input too," Anna teased him. Between them Erian yawned.  
"Sweetheart, why don't you sleep here tonight,"  
"Mhmm…okay," Erian said rubbing his eyes as his drowsiness returned. Elsa wished them good night and retreated from the room. Erian snuggled in between his parents falling asleep almost immediately. He dreamt about his new baby sisters.

* * *

I swear, one of these days I'm going suffocate myself in fluffiness. But until that day I will without a doubt continue to write all the fluff I possible can.

And thus Arisol and Karianna enter to world. I really like how this chapter turned out. I went back and fought for a while on weather or not I wanted Anna's second kid to be a girl or a boy...and I'm not really sure when that kid became twin girls, but I loved the idea so I ran with it. Not really sure what I'm gonna write next...but I can't wait to see what it turns out to be.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5: A beginning

This is an idea I've had since I wrote the first chapter. It's a short plot but it's something I really wanted to do. Oh, and I should let you know this chapter is actually set before the first chapter. I'd say more, but I might ruin the surprize.

* * *

Kristoff gave a big stretch as he walked into the dining room. Sitting at the table was Elsa and Olaf.  
"Good morning," Olaf said grinning. Elsa looked from a paper she was reading and smiled.  
"Morning," She said. Kristoff grunted and placed his hand in his lower back leaning back.  
"Eh…morning," He said half heartedly.  
"What's wrong?" Olaf asked.  
"Anna," He took a seat and stretched again, "She's going to give me a bad back soon enough, the way she tosses and turns. I swear she kicked at least ten times in her sleep,"  
"It's been what…six months now? You'd think you'd be used to it by now," Elsa said a small smirk gracing her lips.  
"You've shared a bed with her, you know who bad she can sometimes,"  
"True enough, but at least she doesn't wake you up all of the night to play. She was notorious for that when she was younger,"  
"Doesn't wake me all hours of the night?" Kristoff laughed, "You'd be surprised how many times Anna's woken me because she wants to…" He cut himself short suddenly looking pale. Elsa's smile had vanished and she was looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Kristoff gave a shaky laugh.

"Right, big sister…probably don't want to hear that,"  
"Probably,"  
"I'll just shut up now,"  
"I'd appreciate that,"  
Kristoff randomly grabbed food off the table and shoved it into his mouth. Elsa returned her gaze to her paper. Olaf looked between the two trying to figure out what just happened.

"You know Anna hates it when you bring your work to the table," Kristoff said indicating to the paper in her hands.  
"Mhmm, oh no it's not work," Elsa said, "It's a letter from Rapunzel,"  
"Really? How is she?"  
"She's good. Very good actually. We're invited to the christening,"  
"She had the kid?"  
"Yeah, just a few days ago,"

"What was a few days ago?" Anna asked walking in.  
"Good morning to you too, sleepy head," Kristoff said.  
"I was just about to send someone to wake you," Elsa said.  
"Can't a girl sleep in? I'm still not feeling well, my headache just won't go away"  
Worry flickered across Elsa, "Still?"  
"Yeah and threw up again,"  
"That the third morning in a row," Kristoff said.  
"I didn't know that," Elsa said, "Three days?" Anna nodded.  
"Plus my back is killing,"  
"Oh yours too. I wonder why? It's not like you had someone kicking it all night," Kristoff said. Anna didn't catch his meaning.  
"Maybe we should send for a doctor, I think I have the stomach flu," Anna said dropping her head onto the table.

"Well I have some news that should make you feel better," Elsa said. Anna turned her head to look at Elsa.  
"You're an aunt," Olaf said happily. Anna's head shot up a confused look on her face. She started at Elsa.  
"Uh – is there something you want to tell me?" Anna asked. Elsa laughed.  
"Not me, and you're not a official aunt," She said smiling, "Rapunzel, had the baby"  
"Oh…oh! Really! When?" Anna asked.  
"Just over a week ago, she gave birth to a girl. Solara,"  
"Oh, oh can we go see her? Can we?"

Elsa chuckled, "We've already invited. Shall I start making preparations or do you want to wait until you're feeling better,"  
"Right away. I can't wait the see Solara. What a wonderful name, and I'm glad for Rapunzel too. Remember how much she was complaining about being pregnant. It certainly wasn't easy on her."  
"I know. When we last visited she kept complaining how much pain her was in, with her back and feet hurting all the time." Kristoff said.  
"Hey, you trying carrying a kid in you," Anna told him.  
"Like you've done it," Kristoff shot back.

Elsa chuckled as the couple started to bicker over nothing. Then something clicked in her head. She glanced between Anna and the letter in her hands. Olaf noticed the change in her face.  
"Elsa, is something up?" He asked. Elsa let out a happy cry that drew Anna's and Kristoff's attention.  
"What was that about?"  
"Elsa are you okay?" Anna had a concerned look on her face.  
Elsa stood, moved next to Anna and pulled her up by the elbow. "Come with me for a second," She said pulling her sister with her.  
"Wait, what? What about breakfast?" Anna asked stumbling after Elsa.  
"In a minute. There's something I need to ask you,"  
"What is it?"

Elsa didn't respond. Anna looked back at Olaf and Kristoff, both of them looked as confused as she felt. In the empty hallway outside the dining room Elsa stopped and let go of Anna.  
"You want to tell me why I'm being manhandled."  
"Anna are you late?"  
"What do mean?"  
"When was the last time you had your cycle?"  
"Uh…" Anna frowned in concentration, "Hold on," She quickly did some calculations, counting on her fingers, "Yeah, I am late. How'd I not notice that? And how'd you know?"

A grin was growing Elsa face, "You don't have the stomach flu Anna,"  
"Oh, you suddenly have big sister magic powers that tell you what's wrong me?" Anna said playfully.  
"It's intuition, not magic powers," Elsa said only smiling wider.  
"Are you going to tell me why you're grinning like that?"  
"Can't you figure it out?" Elsa could have told her, but she wanted her to come to the conclusion on her own.  
"Figure what out? That my flu doesn't have anything to with my stomach,"  
"Oh, it's something with your stomach…but it's not the flu,"  
"Seriously Elsa, stop talking in riddles…wait…" Elsa only grinning wider as a look of comprehension slowly began to grow in Anna's face. Elsa watched as Anna's eyes widened. She looked down to her stomach, then back up to Elsa.

"I'm…I'm…" She let out a laugh and tackled hugged Elsa. The sisters stumbled back laughing.  
"I can't believe this," Anna said happily placing a hand on her stomach.  
"You can't? It's being half a year since you got married. I actually had bet with Kai and Gerda that it would happen much sooner, I lost money." Elsa teased. Anna hit her playfully on the shoulder.

The door to the dining room opened and Kristoff stuck his head out, "Hey, I would understand if this is some sister thing, but could someone tell me what's going on here?"  
Anna took a running leap at him, launching herself into his arms. Before Kristoff could question anything Anna was kissing him. When they broke apart he looked even more confused.  
"Uh, okay, what was that about?"  
"Let's just say Rapunzel's castle won't be the only one with the pitter-patter of little feet," Elsa said with a wink. That did nothing to help alleviate his confusion.  
"Anna?" He asked looking at her. She smiled and guided his hand to her stomach, resting it there.  
"Uh…" He looked confused for all of three seconds and then it hit him. "…oh…OH! Are you serious? We're having a kid?"

"Yeah,"  
"We're having a baby!" He lifted Anna off her feet spinning her around, laughing.  
"Oh boy!" Olaf said joining in too. He jumped over clapping happily. "A baby!"

By that evening the entire kingdom was celebrating the announcement. Everyone was happy and cheerful, but no one was happier than the royal family (although Gerda was particularly happy since she'd won the bet).

* * *

Yep, the day Anna found she was pregnant with Erian. I didn't want to say anything so you figure it out at your own pace. One thing I love in a story is a nice surprize, so I hope I was able to surprise you all here.  
Originally this was going to be Anna telling Elsa she was pregnant, but I wanted to do Anna finding out, and Kristoff so Elsa turned into the perceptive one who figured it out first.

Nardragon~until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6: A Frigid Discovery

Alright, I've sorrily neglected this story for much too long. I took a break from my other story, 'Like a Sudden Gust' to get another chapter of this out.

* * *

Erian was in his sisters' room, lying on a blanket on the ground, on his stomach. He had a push doll, of a reindeer in his hand which he was making dance for Arisol. She was staring wide eyed at it. Elsa was sitting next to the two, glancing every now and then to the crib where Karianna was sleeping. The queen had offered to watch the twins so her sister and brother-in-law could have a proper rest.

"They don't do much do they?" Erian said as Arisol reached out and grabbed the nose of the reindeer.  
Elsa chuckled softly. "They're still very young snowdrop, only five weeks," Elsa said gently, "Don't worry, once they a little bigger and stronger you wouldn't be able to keep up with them,"  
"But can't they grow up faster! I love them, but right now all they do is lie around and sleep."  
"Oh it won't be that way for long, soon enough they'll be crawling. And then you'll miss the days when they stayed in one place,"  
"No way. When they start to crawl they'll be fun,"  
"Don't be so sure. When you started to crawl you were a little terror," Elsa said tickling his side. He giggled pushing away her hand.  
"How come?" He asked.  
"We couldn't take our eyes off you for a second, or you'd be gone. I remember once when your daddy was watching you. He had you in the playroom, and you were sleeping on a blanket. He said he turned around and when he turned back you were gone. He found you four hallways away. Nearly gave your poor father a heart attack."

Erian was laughing at the story.  
"You laugh now," Elsa said tickling him again, "Just wait until these two start to move,"  
"When will they start to crawl?" Erian asked.  
"I can't say. You started at…six months, just about. They could start then, or before, or after,"  
"That's still so long!" Erian complained, "We already had to wait while they were in mommy's tummy!"  
"It seems long now, but it will be gone before you know it,"  
"I don't see how," Erian slumped against the ground. He placed his face next to Arisol. She reached out and patted his nose, making a gurgling noise. He smiled and placed a hand on the little girl's tummy rubbing in a circle. She cooed.  
"Well I guess they are fun at times," He said. Elsa was smiling at the sight.

From the crib there were noises of Karianna stirring. She started to cry.  
"Someone's awake," Elsa said getting up and lifting Karianna into her arms. She bounced her in her arms.  
"There there my little snowflake," Elsa said gently. As though hearing her sister upset made her upset Arisol started to cry.  
"Oh dear," Elsa said.  
"Don't worry Auntie, I've got Ari," Erian said lifting Arisol into his arms like his mommy had showed him. "I've got you Ari, don't cry," He said. Elsa smiled at him for a second before turning her attention to her niece. She whispered to her, gently rocking her from side to side and slowly Kari started to calm.  
Arisol however started to cry a bit harder. Erian placed her back on the blanket and tried to play peek-a-boo, the twin's favourite game. But she didn't stop.  
"Ari, don't cry," Erian pleaded. He was going to try peek-a-boo again but something caught his attention.

"Auntie, are you doing this?" He asked.  
"Doing what snowdrop?" Elsa asked not looking away from Karianna.  
"The frost,"

Elsa's head snapped up. She moved towards Erian and Arisol. On the blanket, just around Arisol was an ever so faint dusting of frost.  
"Oh no…" Elsa took Arisol into her arms and swept from the room. Erian hurried after her, having to jog to keep up with her pace. He was a bit confused as to what was going on.  
"Erian open the door for me," Elsa said just a few rooms down. Erian opened the door and Elsa walked in.  
"Anna, Kristoff get up," She said. From the bed there come noises of protest.  
"I'll wake them," Erian said running and jumping on top of his parents. That woke them. They sat up, both grumbling.  
"Elsa…what is it?" Anna asked rubbing her eyes, "You said you were taking the twins so we could sleep,"

"I think Arisol inherited my powers,"  
"What!" That snapped both parents to full attention. Anna flew out of bed and had Ari in her arms in seconds. Kristoff in his hurry to get out of bed, ended up tangled in the blankets.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.  
"She made frost," Elsa said worry seeping into her voice. Anna looked between her daughter and her sister.  
"Oh…" Ari was still fussing. Anna soothed her by humming a lullaby. Once Ari had settled she asked, "What are we going to do?"  
"I'm not sure," Elsa admitted.  
"Aren't you the one with ice powers?" Kristoff said freeing himself from the bed sheets.  
"I don't remember what happened when I was a baby." Elsa said.  
"But you're the expert,"  
"I don't know!" Elsa snapped, "I didn't even think it would have been possible for one of Anna's kids to inherit my powers," Frost appeared at her feet. When she saw this she held out Karianna. "Take her," She said in a panic. Kristoff took her from Elsa.

Anna shifted Arisol in her arms and placed one hand on Elsa's shoulder.  
"Take a deep breath," She said gently. Elsa shook her head. The frost was starting to grow. Snow fell from the ceiling. Erian watched in silence. He'd never seen his aunt look like this.  
"Elsa, look at me," Anna said in calm voice. Elsa met her sister's eyes. "Now take a breath, slowly," The queen took a shaky breath, but as she let it out it frosted in the air.  
"You should get the girls and Erian…"  
"No, we don't have too," Anna interrupting Elsa, "They are fine. You're not going to hurt them. Take another breath,"  
"But if I–"  
"Breathe,"

Elsa took another breath. The snow stopped. Anna took Elsa's hand and squeezed gently.  
"You're okay. It's going to be fine,"  
"Anna, I'm so sorry,"  
"Why are you apologising?"  
"Arisol has powers,"  
"And that's amazing."  
"But…"  
"Elsa, it's not going to be like the past. We know better now. You can control your powers now. You can teach her,"  
"I don't want history to repeat itself," Elsa said looking down.  
"It won't," Anna said firmly, "Hey, look at me. It won't. I promised myself that Erian, Arisol and Karianna would never have to grow up like we did, no matter what."  
"Anna,"  
"Come here," Anna pulled Elsa into a hug. Elsa relaxed into the embrace. The last of the frost melted.

The sisters looked down at the little girl in Anna's hands.  
"Oh, what are we going to do?" Elsa said in fragile voice.  
"We'll figure something out,"

"Daddy," Erian quietly pulled on Kristoff's shirt, "Why is Auntie Elsa so upset?" Kristoff looked down at his son, smiling sadly. Kristoff dropped his voice so Anna and Elsa wouldn't hear.  
"I can't tell you kiddo," He said placing a hand of Erian's head, "I promised your mommy and auntie that when the time came they would be the ones to tell you,"  
"Tell me what?"  
"The story from their childhood,"  
Erian looked over at Anna and Elsa.  
"Erian, you are not to ask them," Kristoff said sternly.  
"Why?"  
"They will tell you when they think you are ready,"

Erian was confused why the discovery his sister had powers was upsetting Elsa so much. Wouldn't she be happy that Arisol was like her? Elsa whispered something to Anna and left the room. Anna watched her go with a heavy heart.

"She's not taking this well," Anna told Kristoff. Kristoff walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
"She'll come around."  
"What if she shuts out everyone again? What if she shuts me out?"  
"Hey, Elsa won't do that."  
"She did once,"  
"Things are different now. You said it yourself,"  
"I know but…"  
"You should go talk to her. Make sure she's okay," Kristoff said holding a hand for Arisol. Anna placed the baby in his arms and left the room. Erian was going to follow but Kristoff called him.

"Kiddo, leave them alone for a while. Your mom and aunt have some things to talk about."  
"Daddy, does Ari really have powers like auntie?"  
Kristoff looked at the girl, "I guess she does."  
"Does Kari have them too?"  
"I don't know. But I don't think so," Kristoff said eyeing the strawberry blonde hair on Karianna's head. The hair she shared with her mother. Kristoff let out a sigh and walked back to the girls' room placing them in their cribs. Erian when with him, looking at Arisol as she laid there. Kristoff ran a hand in his hair.

"Erian, I'm going to tell Gerda and Kai what's going on. They at least should know. If anything happens with Ari come and get me, right away."  
"Okay," Erian nodded. Kristoff strode from the room. Erian watched him go then turned back to his sister.  
"So you have powers?" Arisol looked at him with large blue eyes. She tilted her head, almost as if pondering his question then giggled like she found it funny. Erian slipped his hand between the bars of the crib and held Arisol's arm.

"You don't feel cold," He said, but then he remembered that Elsa never felt that cold either. "I don't suppose you can do anything yet. Except make frost. I'm sure Auntie will teach you lots of stuff." He said.  
"Kari, what do you think?" Erian moved to the next crib. Karianna blinked at him. "You're normal, like me. Or are you hiding powers too?" She blinked again. Erian sat on the ground unsure what to make of everything. Once Kristoff returned he ran off. He wandered around the castle for a while looking for something to do. Olaf ran into in him.  
"Hey Erian, is it true about Ari?" He asked. Erian nodded.  
"Wow, she had powers! That's amazing!"  
"Auntie was upset, do you know why?"  
"I guess she's afraid,"  
"Why?"  
"She's afraid that Ari will that to go through the same thing she did,"

"What do you mean?"  
"It's a long story,"  
"The one from when mommy's and auntie's kids?" Olaf nodded, "What happened?"  
"Sorry, Erian. I can't tell you."  
Erian was getting upset now. Why wouldn't anyone tell him? It had to be important, or it wouldn't have made Elsa so upset. That was it. He was going to find out now what happened. He asked the first servant he met but she said she didn't know.

"But you could ask Gerda, lil' lord," She said, "She knows almost everything that goes on in the castle, and she'd been here since her majesty's parents were King and Queen,"  
"Where is she?"  
"Last I saw she was in the kitchens."  
"Thank you!" Erian ran off speeding towards the kitchens. He burst into the room. The head cook laughed when he saw him.

"Hello your highness, come for some chocolate?" He asked. Erian shook his head, but thought better of it. "A little bit," He said. The chef handed him a small slab in a bit of paper. Erian folded the paper around it and pushed it in his pocket. Now to business.

"Is Gerda here?" He asked.  
"She's right over there lad," The chef said pointing over to the far end of the kitchen. Erian ran over,  
"Gerda!"  
"Your highness, is something the matter?" She asked putting down her cup of tea.  
"I want to know what happened when my mommy and auntie were little," He said. Gerda's expression became serious. Several of the other servants became more alert.  
"Do you know?" Erian asked when Gerda didn't respond right away. She nodded,  
"Aye, but only part of the story. Even now there are things that her majesty and the princess won't share,"  
"Can you tell me what you know?"  
"Your highness, it is not my place. Your mother and father…"  
"Daddy won't tell me and he said not to ask mommy,"  
"If he doesn't want to tell you, then I most certain cannot tell you."

"Please, Gerda. Please," Erian begged. Gerda looked conflicted.  
"I'm sorry your highness,"

Erian fumed. Fine, if no one else would tell them then he'd just have to ask his mother. Even if Kristoff told him not to. He left the kitchen and when right to his aunt's room, but they won't there. He tried the study next, then the library. He tried his parents room, but all were empty. Finally an idea hit him. He grabbed his cloak, slipping on his boots ran outside into the garden. Sure enough he spotted Anna and Elsa sitting on a stone bench next to the frozen pond.

"Don't do this to yourself," Anna said.  
"Anna I know what you're trying to do,"  
"Then you know why I'm trying to do it. This isn't your fault,"  
"Isn't it?"  
"No. It's not. You can't blame for yourself for Ari's powers,"

Erian stopped when he heard to tone of their voices. The worry and urgency made him pause, afraid to interrupt their conversation.  
"You don't have to be scared."  
"But I am. Anna, if Ari has to feel a fraction of what I did…"  
"But she won't," Anna said taking Elsa's hands in her own.  
"What's stopping it from turning out like last time?"  
"We are," Anna said firmly, "I will never force her to hide her powers. She'll have you to her teach her how to control them." The sisters fell quiet.

Erian suddenly realised this wasn't the time to disturb them. He tried to backtrack to the castle but his boots crunched in the snow. He winced as Elsa's and Anna's heads spun around. They looked at him, then each other.

"He's come to ask," Anna said.  
"I wanted to wait until he was older,"  
"We can't keep putting it off. Not now with Ari. He's going to have questions,"  
"I supposed we have to tell him."

"Are you going to tell me that story now?" He asked, hoping beyond hope.  
"Sweetheart come here," Anna said. Erian walked towards them slowly. Anna pulled him into her lap, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"Erian we love you so much," She said.  
"Why does Ari having powers make you so upset?" Erian asked Elsa. She looked at him with sad eyes, gently combing fingers through his hair.  
"Because it brought back some bad memories,"  
"What bad memories?"

Anna and Elsa sighed together.  
"Do you want to start, or should I?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head.  
"I should start," She said taking a deep breath, "Erian, when I was born and our parents, your grandparents, discovered I had powers they won't sure what to do. My powers won't as strong then, so it wasn't a bother. But as I started to grow, so did my powers. There were moments when I wasn't able to control my powers. One of those times I hurt your mommy," Erian gasped and looked up at Anna. "She almost died because if it," Elsa continued. Erian listened quietly, "Thanks to the trolls she didn't, but to save her life, she'd have to forget about my powers."

"I was five when that happened," Anna took over, "After that our parents kept Elsa and I apart. They thought that was best to protect me and others from Elsa's powers, and for years she remained isolated in her room."

"They tried to help me control my powers, but we didn't understand them. We didn't realise how they worked, or what I was capable of. And I lived in fear of hurting someone I loved again."

"This went on for years, then when I was fifteen; your aunt was eighteen, our parents died. We were all alone in the world. For the next three years Elsa still kept to herself, to protect me."

"But I couldn't do that forever. Because I was the oldest I would have to take the throne. I tried to put it off for as long as possible, but once I came of age I couldn't hide from it anymore. But on my coronation, when we finally opened the gates again,"

"I went and did something pretty stupid," Anna said. Elsa and Anna shared the briefest of smiles. "Well, one thing led to another and Elsa lost control of her powers again."

"I was so terrified I fled to the north mountain, not knowing I'd frozen Arendelle."

"You frozen all of Arendelle," Erian's eyes went wide in wonder.

"Every last corner,"

"So I, finally re-learning about her powers went to find her and bring her back. Because I couldn't remember anything from before I believed that she'd know how to unfreeze everything."

"Only I didn't know. And I accidently struck your mommy with my powers again,"

"And I almost died because of it, again."

"Did the trolls save you again?" Elsa and Anna shook their heads.  
"No, the first time I struck her in the head. The second time, I hit her heart,"  
"And only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," Anna said placing a hand over Erian's chest.  
"What was the act of true love?"

Anna looked up smiling at Elsa, "I saved your aunt from being killed,"  
"Killed? Who would want to kill Auntie Elsa,"  
"A very bad man who wanted our kingdom for his own,"  
"Did you throw the bad man in jail?"  
"Oh I did better, I punched him into the fjord," Anna said making Erian laugh.

"But in the end it was your mommy's willingness to sacrifice herself that made me understand my powers. My negative emotions, like fear, made them grow stronger, out of my control, but positive emotions, like love, helped me control them."

Erian was quiet for a moment then suddenly he had his mother and aunt in a fierce hug. Anna and Elsa both gasped in surprise.  
"Erian," Anna said her eyes filling with tears.  
"Thank you snowdrop," Elsa said wrapping one hand around Erian, the other she placed around Anna's waist.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Ari never has to scared of her powers," Erian said.  
"We all will," Anna said. Elsa nodded in agreement.  
"She'll never have to be scared,"

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7: Parental Guidance

This chapter somehow managed to become focused on Anna and Elsa, even thought I was planning for Arisol to have the spotlight. I guess there is only so much you can do with a character when they're only a few months old.

* * *

Taking care of a baby isn't easy. Under the best of circumstances you have frazzled parents, deprived of sleep. Twins throw another level of difficulty into the mix, pretty much eliminating any plan the parents had on tag teaming. Having twins when one of them happened to frost the nearest thing to her whenever she cried…well saying it wasn't easy was an understatement.

"Shh, my little one," Anna said soothingly. She rubbed gentle circles on Ari's back trying to calm the girl. Arisol had just started teething and wasn't enjoying a moment of it. She was wailing and nothing seemed to help her. They had tried everything they knew, and everything Gerda and the servants knew. The wooden teething rings that had worked for Erian and that Karianna loved didn't hold the same results for the youngest of the trio.

The fact that when Ari was upset, a small snowfall started didn't help the situation either. Her powers may not have been strong enough to create entire storms, but they were defiantly enough for Anna and Kristoff to move Karianna into another room to prevent the other girl from suffering from a constant cold.

This had left Anna devastated, even after Elsa reassured her the girls would be able to share a room again once they were a bit older and Arisol was aware and in control of her powers. While she'd been the one to calm down Elsa when they'd first found out about Ari's powers, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit worried. She desperately wanted her children to be able to grow up together. She knew that things would be different this time, but she didn't know how they would be different.

All she wanted was her family to be safe, but here she was forced to having to protect one of her daughters from the other. It wasn't Arisol fault. She couldn't control her own bladder; she couldn't be expected to have the faintest control over powers. But Anna hated having to keep the girls part.

"Okay it's my turn," Elsa said walking into the room.  
"What? Elsa no, you can't."  
"And why not?"  
"You have work to do. You had her for three hours yesterday,"  
"Frankly I think I should look after more since I'm the only one who is able to stay near her for long without the possibility of catching a cold,"  
Anna shook her head, "She shouldn't be your responsibility. She's my daughter,"  
"And she's my niece, who is giving you a duplicate of the north mountain on your head."  
Anna dusted the snow from her head and shoulders.  
"Don't be stubborn Anna, it's not healthy for you to be in the cold this long,"  
"She isn't that strong yet. She doesn't make it that chilly,"  
"Then why is Kristoff in bed, sick with a cold,"

"I guess he just doesn't have to same tolerance for the cold I do,"  
"He's an ice harvester."  
"Yeah, but he never became an actual ice statue. I've always felt I had more tolerance for the cold since then,"  
Elsa frowned, "That's not funny."  
Anna smiled gently, "Elsa, I appreciate what you're willing to do, but you shouldn't put your own work aside to look after Ari,"  
"If you're going to be stubborn about it then at least stay near the fireplace," Elsa said in stern voice.  
"Oh, so you're going all big sister on me now?" Anna said teasingly, "The way you talk to me sometimes you'd swear I was still three, not a grown woman with her own children,"

"Yes, I'm going all big sister on you because you can still act like a three year old," Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister, "See, it's when you do things like that that make me think you are still three. Fireplace, now." Elsa pushed her towards the sofa in front of fire.  
"Fine," Anna sat down by the fire. Elsa still placed some extra logs in the fire and brought a blanket for Anna.

"Now shoo, you have work to do," Anna said in a firm tone.  
"Oh, who sounds like the big sister now?" Elsa said with a laugh. She kissed her sister's brow, "Stay warm,"

Elsa returned to her study, but as she entered the room a shadow appeared from behind the door.  
"BOO!"  
Elsa let out a cry and jumped back. Erian burst out laughing.  
"Good grief Erian, are you trying to kill me?" Elsa said clutching a hand to her chest. Her nephew was too busy laughing to reply. "Oh, you want to laugh. I'll give you something to laugh for," Elsa grabbed him around the waist tickling him. The boy shrieked with delight, squirming to escape.  
"I give! I give!" He said yelled through his giggles. Elsa let him go and he fell over gasping for breath.

"Snowdrop, did you see Olaf today?" Erian shook his head.  
"Why?"  
"I wanted him to keep an eye on your mommy," Elsa said.  
"Oh, I can do that," he said jumping to his feet.  
"You want to do it?" Elsa knelt down so she was on his level.  
"Yes,"  
"Okay, but listen up. She's with Ari, and your sister is being fussy again. I want you make sure that your mommy doesn't start shivering or sneezing."  
"Okay,"  
"And if she does I want you come tell me, right away. And don't tell her I sent you,"  
"Right!" Erian smiled brightly and dashed from the room.

"Hi mommy!" Erian bounced towards his mother. Anna smiled when she saw him.  
"Hello my love," Erian climbed into the couch next to her. He sat up peering at Arisol.  
"Why's Ari crying?"  
"I'm afraid she's teething,"  
"What's that?"  
"Her teeth are starting to grow out,"  
"But why's she crying. Doesn't she want teeth?" Erian asked tilting his head. Anna laughed softly.  
"No sweetheart, she's crying because teething can be painful,"

"Can't we do anything?" Erian asked. Anna sighed.  
"We've tried everything we know, but nothing seems to work for her. She still cries,"  
"And makes snow," Erian said brushing the flakes from Anna's shoulder.  
"Yes, and makes snow," Anna said in a heavy voice.  
"Maybe I can cheer her up," Erian said eagerly. Anna smiled encouragingly.  
"It's worth a shot,"

Erian tried everything that he knew could make his sister smile- playing peek-a-boo, dancing, he even sung _Vi har ei tulle. _Nothing worked, even if she did ease her crying the snow and frost still remained. Erian flopped down disheartened. Anna ran a hand through his hair.  
"Don't feel bad sweetheart," Anna said gently.  
"What kind of big brother can't make his sister happy?"  
"You make your sisters happy. Ari and Kari both adore you. Don't you remember you could make them listen to you when they were still in my tummy? Ari is just moody right now,"  
"But I don't like when Ari and Kari are sad,"  
"Me too Erian," She glanced at Arisol and the thin layer of frost around her blanket, "Me too,"

Anna couldn't stand seeing two of her children sad at the same so she tried to take Erian's mind off Ari.  
"What did you learn with your tutor today?"  
"I learnt to spell a big word today," Erian said perking up.  
"Oh, and what word is that?"  
"Guess,"  
"Mhmm, is it chocolate?"  
"No," Erian shook his head.  
"I give up then,"  
"Arendelle, I can spell Arendelle now,"  
"Wow,"  
"Do you want to hear me?"  
"I'd love to,"  
"A-R-E-N-D-E-L-L-E," he said. Anna smiled.  
"That's wonderful,"

"And important,"  
Anna and Erian turned to see Elsa walking into the room with a tray holding three mugs.  
"How are you going to write reports one day if you can't spell Arendelle?" Elsa said smiling.  
"Oh, I smell chocolate!" Erian said eyeing the tray. Elsa nodded. She placed down the tray and handed a mug to Erian. He grinned and drunk, ending up with a chocolate moustache. Anna and Elsa laughed.  
"Come here sweetheart," Anna wiped his lip. Elsa handed her the second mug before taking up the final one.  
"Why do get the feeling you didn't finish your work?" Anna asked.  
"I did," Elsa said definitively. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Most of it anyway," Elsa said quickly, "But I figured you and Erian could do with some hot chocolate,"  
"How'd you know he was with me?"  
"Ahh…" Elsa hesitated. Anna smirked.

"Using my own son to spy on me. Quaint, Elsa, very quaint."  
"Said by the person who made Olaf the spying master,"  
"That's different,"  
"I only sent him to keep an eye on you. Make sure you were okay,"  
"I'm fine. I wish you could say the same for Arisol," Anna said her smile vanishing.  
"She's still hasn't calmed down?" Elsa asked although she already knew the answer from the snow and frost on Anna. "Are you sure you don't want me to take her? Give you a break from the cold,"  
"It's okay. I just wish there was something I could do to help her. There nothing worst knowing your kids are upset and there is nothing you can do for them."

"We'll figure out something,"  
"You know I have a new respect for mama and papa now. They were amazing to have raised us,"  
"Especially with my powers."  
"I wish I could ask mama what she did when you were a baby. I'm sure it would help with Ari,"  
A smile suddenly broke out on Elsa's face, "Anna that's brilliant! Why didn't I think about it before?" Elsa got to her feet.  
"Think about what?" Anna asked puzzled.  
"We can ask mama," Elsa strode quickly to the door.  
"What? Which mama? Our mama?" Anna called after her.  
"Who else?"

Anna and Erian exchanged a puzzled look before getting to their feet. They followed Elsa into the hall.  
"You do remember that mama died, don't you?"  
"Of course I remember," Anna stared after her sister, completely bewildered. She made a detour to the kitchen.  
"Can someone watch Arisol for a couple minutes?" She asked.  
"Of course your highness," One of the maids said taking the baby from her.  
"What's wrong?" Another asked.  
"I thing my sister's gone mad," She said before running after Elsa.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.  
"The storage rooms. Mama used to keep diaries. If we can find the one from the year I was born,"  
"Maybe we can find something to help with Ari," Anna finished for her, "Elsa that is brilliant."

They entered a large room filled with boxes and shelves. Erian spotted a rocking horse among the clutter.  
"Cool," He ran over and climbed on.  
"Oh, I remember that. Sweetheart be careful, its old so don't rock too hard," Anna said.  
"Okay,"

Elsa had found a box filled with books and was searching through it.  
"See anything?" Anna asked.  
"There are some of her dairies, but not as far back as when we were babies."  
"This box has books too," Erian said from across the room. Anna moved over to him. She dug through the books.  
"Elsa, I think I found something," She pulled out a book blowing off the dust. She flipped through, "Yeah, this a diary when she was pregnant with you," Anna flipped to the back skimming through the pages. Elsa had come over by now.  
"Here's another one from around the same time." Elsa took up another book.  
"Did you know you hated mashed peas?" Anna asked.  
"What?"  
"Here," Anna held the book for her to read, "Apparently you threw a tantrum when she tried to fed you,"

Elsa poked her teasingly, "We're looking for things to help with Ari, not my food preferences,"  
"Well she's a lot like you. Maybe she won't like peas either,"  
"Keep reading," Elsa said smirking.  
"Mommy is teeth spelt with one 'e' or two?" Erian asked. He'd randomly opened one of the books and was trying to read.  
"It's spelt with two," Anna said.  
"Why'd you ask?" Elsa asked. Erian read the line he was reading.  
"'Elsa's started to teeth and she's b-been very u-u'…I don't know this word," Erian said. Anna and Elsa both took up the book reading quickly.

"Snowdrop you found just what were looking for," Elsa said grinning.  
"Good job kiddo," Anna ruffled his hair.  
"Look here," Anna said pointed to the end of the page, "Mama said she let you chew on the end of towel dipped in ice water,"  
"It's worth a try."

The sisters stood together, making their way back to the kitchen. Erian took up the diaries they'd been reading and followed after his mother and aunt. In the kitchen Arisol had started crying. Gerda was attempting to comfort the girl. Anna held her arms out for her.

"Don't worry my love, we may have found just what you need." She said in a soothing voice. Elsa asked for a towel and bowl of water. Once the items were placed in front of her she dipped a corner of the towel in the water and froze it. She handed it to Anna.

"Here's hoping she _really is_ like her aunt," Anna said holding the frozen tip of the towel against Ari's gums. The girl grew wide eyed at the foreign object then one tiny fist reached up to hold the towel. She gnawed it experimentally before deciding she liked it. The frost and snow stopped.

"It worked. She actually stopped crying," Elsa said smiling.  
"Who would have believed after all this time mom is still teaching us a thing or two," Anna said.  
"I'd be, a cold towel. It's a wonder, I'd never have taught of that." Gerda said.  
"And with mama's diaries I think raising Ari just became a bit easier."  
"But this is a lot to read," Erian said opening one of the books he'd brought.

"We'll manage I sure," Anna said looking down at the book. She frowned, "That's not one of the diaries. That looks like…Elsa's handwriting."  
Elsa looked up at the sound of her name. "What?" She spotted the book in Erian's hands. "Erian, please give that to me now." She said quickly.  
"Why?" Mother and son asked at the same time, identical grins appearing on their faces.  
"Hand it over,"  
"Erian, run go." Anna said. Erian took off disappearing with the book.

"ERIAN!"

* * *

For Elsa's sake I won't tell what that book was. ;)

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
